


The Big Bad meets Little Red

by Writerofthefuture



Series: Sex with Monsters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Knotting, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: Losing a bet main character goes out into the woods at night dressed like Little Red Riding hood and meets the Big bad wolf.





	The Big Bad meets Little Red

So heres how it starts my best friend Eric ,parents own this cabin. The cabin is out in the middle of nowheres surrounded by woods and about 10 minutes away from a lake. So its a cool place to hang out durning the summer and i’ve been friends with Eric for years so i’ve spent quite a few summers there.Eric suggested that we and a couple of other friends from our group go there this weekend. The game was on, we were going to drink a few beers and watch it. One of our friends Steve is kind of an asshole and we made a bet based on who would win the game. Insted of betting money, he thought it be super funny if, I lost I had to wear a costume of his choice and walk to the lake at night there and back.

Fast forward to the Saturday night its about midnight the game is over my team lost and we’re all a little buzzed. Steve whips out a Little red riding hood costume, its a short red dress with puffy sleeves , a apron , tights and a red cape with a hood.I put it on in the bathroom , the dress ends up being way short it barely covers my junk. I step out to an uproar of laughter and they shoo me out the door. I start walking like i said before its a 10 minute walk there so ill be back in the cabin in no time. Its pretty dark but theres an obvious trail thats been worn down over the years. The trees are big dark shadows that split off into branches but right now they looked like scavenge claws of various creatures while being Illuminated by the moonlight. It was really starting to get chilly I pulled the cape closer to me covering my bare arms ,I shivered. Shit I may of walked off the trail. I double checked yeah there was a giant rock I was supposed to have found by now. Shit I’m lost i’m half nude, its freezing and its almost pitch black now. I start to panic a little heavy breathing and trying to find markers of where i am. I start hearing sounds in the dark first an owl I think.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind me i turned to look for the sound. A growling sound, emits form the bush. I don’t wait it figure out what the sound was I high tail it in the other direction, I run for awhile and stumble whacking my guts on the roots of some tree. The air gets knocked out of me. I slowly get up, theres properly a few scrapes on my knees and on the palm of my hands.A little bit of pain form my stomach were the root hit me.I looked into the dark but I really couldn’t see much at first.Then I saw it two red glowing eyes in the darkness watching me. They were getting closer and closer with each second but I was completely frozen in place . I could hear my heart beat in my ears pounding with each beat , it stepped closer into the glow of the moon. It was a wolf or not a wolf really. It had the face of a wolf huge fangs where its teeth were bared , drool dripping in waves down its horded face. Its huge paws had claws sticking out. It circled me around and around as if I was its prey. It had massive hind legs ,its body was very wolf like but some how also resembled a human like physic.It stalked towards , I moved back in panic, It growled in response and I froze again. It bent down and put its head right between my open legs, it lifted my skirt up. It put its nose right up to my junk. I was dead, this thing was going to kill me, its going to rip my junk off first , then my arms and legs till Im a mangled bloodied corpse. Then its going to drag my lifeless body to its cave to finish me off at a latter meal. I closed my eyes so tight and grabbed handfuls of the dirt underneath me, bracing myself. 

What I felt was not the feeling of razor sharp teeth cutting into my junk but a soft, wet tongue licking my junk through the tights I was wearing. What, why would it do that? I jumped startled and fell back. The creature growled again and put its front paws on my legs pinning me down. It used its teeth to tear a hole in the crotch of my tights, it did it so gently not at all like a wolf would. It went back to its licking this time right on my boxers. My dick kind of liked it, I didn’t want to like it, I mean a wolf monster with its tongue on my dick should not be a turn on but fuck it was.It shoved its nose in there like it was inhaling my scent. I moaned and put my head back. The wolf made a sound that I can’t really describe , it put its mouth around my dick sucking it . I have no idea how it manged to do that with out touching me with its many teeth but its tongue twirled around , I was really getting hard now and it diffidently noticed. My head hit the dirt hard, the wolf had jumped up further and held my chest down with its front paws. Its drool dripped down onto my face but I was too scared to look at its face. I kept my head turned and my eyes squeezed shut. Then suddenly the weight was gone, I opened my eye to the night sky, no one was there.Then something hit my side , the beast pushed me rolling my over so that was lying in the dirt on my belly.It tore at my underwear and my tights ripping them to shreds. My balls felt the cool air of the night for second before the warmth of the creature tongue was licking them . My dick was hard pressed into the riffles of the dress. The hood of the cape fell on to my head covering part of my face. Then it was licking my hole, its tongue entered me filling me with its warmth.

Its tongue was so wet it lubed my hole, so that its tongue could slide in and out with ease. It hit me in the back pushing harder into the ground so that its paws were on my shoulders. Drool hit the back of my head. I felt something else touch my butt, it was a hard something and it rubbed against my asshole.Fuck is that its cock? Fuck the thing was actually going to fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I repeated in my head. I tried to fight now struggling against it but all i did was rub myself into the dirt. Then its dick started pressing in, my hole was burning stretching to fit it. Pain shot through me entire body, I screamed. It began thrusting in me over and over again. Its cock would only go so far then it would hit this mass against my hole, at first I thought it was its balls but then it pressed in further so that the mass too entered my ass. Thats when it really hurt, I had never had something so big up there before. Now I could feel its balls slapping against my ass cheeks. It thrusted pulling the mass out of my hole and popping it back in. Drool was really leaking all over my head , it was drooling like crazy. I reached up to pull my hood down it was soaked.I instantly regretted it as a new glob hit the back of my neck. Ugh it was warm.Thats when it popped its knot all the way in and my asshole got really hot and wet. It was cumming filling my hole with its seed. Fuck suddenly it felt really good, like really fucking good. It kept fucking me but now my hole was lubed. I made a mental note that next time I hooked up with a guy to make him not wear a condom so he could cum in my ass.

Fuck it felt good , the creature was really enjoying it too by the strange sounds it was making, that and the obscene amount of drool that my head was now cover in, my hair was sticking to my face. I was no longer cold because of the monsters heat. Its cock kept pumping in me until it released it second load inside me. I could feel my stomach bloat. Its hot cum leaked down my legs, it was burning my skin and my insides. The creature never stoped its thrusting , it was wildly humping me now harder and faster than it had ever had before. Its weight was even heavier than before now , like it was putting all its weight on me. My dick pulsed and spurted on the ground beneath me mixing in with the dirt and puddles of the creatures cum that was now coming out of me with each thrust of its cock. The creature howled to the moon and came again, its cock pulsed in me till my hole was completely filled with its load. Then it pulled its cock out finally. It popped its knot out and the cum poured out of me like a river. Its heavy body then moved freeing me finally. I gasped for air now that I didn’t have to struggle to breathe. I laid there for awhile but the creature seemed to have left. I got up dusted the dirt off myself as best I could and walked back to the cabin it toke me awhile to find the trail again but I did. When I got back my friends were pretty drunk pasted out on the floor or the couch. I was actually pretty glad they weren’t conscious, I was completely covered in drool and semen , I wouldn’t even know how to explain nor would I want to. I stepped into the bathroom and striped my disgusting clothes off . I got into the shower and let the hot water wash over me. My body was so sore , I looked down there was a bruise on my side , a big one probably where I fell on the root. One on my right knee and anther one on my left caff. There was probably more on my back , a few scrapes on my legs and on my chest.  
My hole hurt from the abuse and I was tired I pulled some sweatpants on and fell into an empty bed to sleep.


End file.
